<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night Each by LaPilar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228224">One Night Each</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar'>LaPilar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier Imagines/One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Sex, butt stuff, domb/sub themes, fuck buddies, lowkey highkey inspired by my life, maybe? - Freeform, probs some rough sex, relaxed dom/sub, that elusive creature, the female orgasm, uhh, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your four best friends take everything as a challenge. Even when you tell them no guy has ever made you cum before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier Imagines/One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night Each</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let it be known, my brother is weaving one of the tallest tales I've ever heard from him," Will spoke up, shooting a sly grin at his brother. </p>
<p>The table erupted into hollering and arguing, as it usually did. We'd agreed to go get dinner, which had turned into drinks as it always did, which had turned into me and my four best friends in the world at the local bar at one in the morning. The conversation had devolved with every drink we'd collectively consumed- over apps, we discussed Fish's family, over dessert, we discussed past missions of theirs, the first round at the bar had covered drug and alcohol usage, and by the fourth we'd reached the low point of the night (and every other night like this): discussing everyone's past sexcapades. </p>
<p>Benny had been telling the story of the threesome he'd had on a layover in Dubai with two local models when William had interrupted with this crucial piece of evidence. </p>
<p>While the insults and jeers flew back and forth, all I could do was watch and smile. I'd met the four of them a year ago at a veterans' support group meeting. My dad had wanted me to go with him for support; how could I say no? Afterwards, my mom had picked him up and I'd wandered over to the four men who'd caught my eye. Despite the advice of the moderator, we'd all agreed to go for drinks afterwards. And it'd evolved into this, this whatever you want to call it. Friendship, coalition, whatever. </p>
<p>I wasn't military myself, just a brat, but I got them. I got the nightmares and the fear and the anger, and that's probably the only reason they'd let me in in the first place. As my dad got better, so did the four of them. </p>
<p>I was just glad to be taken along for the ride. They kept my life interesting.</p>
<p>"Anyway, now that we've gotten past Benny's bullshit, my best time was-" Pope stopped, chuckling despite himself as he looked down at his glass of tequila. His cheeks were red with intoxication, "-was with that informant I worked with in Guadalajara."</p>
<p>Fish rolled his eyes. "Dude, I must've asked you 100 times if you were sleeping with her. Why didn't you tell me?!"</p>
<p>Pope looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It was none of your business!"</p>
<p>Benny nodded appreciatively. "I remember that picture you showed me of her. She was... muy caliente?" He peeked at Fish for feedback.</p>
<p>Fish shook his head disapprovingly, and Benny shrugged.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll use my dumb American words. She was smokin' hot."</p>
<p>Pope nodded, eyes glazed over with the reminiscing. "That she was. She came over one night super frantic, worried that they were onto her. I hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, so I told her it was alright and she starts to calm down. But she asks to spend the night. So I say yes; I take the couch and give her my bed."</p>
<p>"Such el caballero, Pope," Fish teased. "Hijo de tu puta madre."</p>
<p>Pope went on, unbothered. "It's storming out all night, and she wakes me up at two in the morning. She's leaning over me, and she goes, 'Santiago, mi vida está en tus manos. Permíteme darle las gracias.'" He shrugged as we all instantly began to mock the breathy pitch he'd adopted in imitating the woman. "Laugh all you want. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. And boy, did she know how to say thank you."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at the tale, doubting it was much more truthful than Benny's. </p>
<p>"You all..." Fish began, shaking his head in disapproval. "A bunch of degenerates. Personas impías."</p>
<p>"C'mon, Fish," Pope returned. "What's the best sex you've ever had?"</p>
<p>Fish stood from his stool, shrugging his jacket on and slapping a $20 bill on the table to cover his drinks. He looked up at us then, eyebrows lifted in amusement. "My wife."</p>
<p>"Aww." I couldn't help myself. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard out... probably any of these dudes. </p>
<p>"Whipped," Benny teased, all smiles as he looked up at his older friend. We all loved Fish's wife, but he'd forever be the butt of all the jokes about monogamy. He accepted it with humility. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I'm late as is, I'll see you all soon." He bent and pressed a kiss to my cheek as the guys called out their goodbyes, then he was gone.</p>
<p>"You're bad," I said, knocking Benny's shoulder with my own. "Teasing Fish for being the only one of us able to sustain a romantic relationship."</p>
<p>"It's a damn shame," Pope mused. "Before Fish was married, he got himself into the craziest shit. He's got some stories, I can tell you that much."</p>
<p>I could see it. Fish was by no means the most typical man I'd ever met. He once casually mentioned that he used to visit brothels when he'd travel through Nevada. Not because he needed to pay for sex. Just for fun.</p>
<p>Benny looked my way then. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"What about me?"</p>
<p>"What's the best you've ever had?"</p>
<p>I considered the question. It was off-putting the first time they'd started talking so casually about sex, but I'd more than gotten used to it by now. My girlfriends and I did the same thing. Still, I didn't normally do much talking with these four. I was more than happy to listen.</p>
<p>"Go buy me a shot of something strong and maybe I'll tell you," I conceded, looking Benny right in the eyes.</p>
<p>He practically knocked his stool over in an effort to get off it. "Be back in a sec," he hollered over his back.</p>
<p>Will gave a half smile. "Oh, you never should've agreed to that. You won't hear the end of it now. He's going to be asking you every single little detail about your sex life."</p>
<p>"Well, I know everything about you lot's, right?"</p>
<p>"That is true," Santi conceded. "I've just about run out of stories."</p>
<p>"I think I've heard every one of your stories at least three times," William said. Then he flashed a smile my way that made me go weak in the knees. "Guess we could use some fresh meat in these conversations."</p>
<p>I was about to say something entirely clever, like, 'Do you want some fresh meat in your bed?' when Benny reappeared and saved me the embarrassment. I shook off the idea; surely it'd only popped up because of the copious amount of alcohol I'd consumed tonight. These guys were my friends. </p>
<p>"One shot, as requested." He gave a sly little grin and plopped it down in front of me.</p>
<p>I didn't react for a second. Neither did Pope or William. We all sat (or in Benny's case, stood) there and looked at what he'd brought me: a fucking blowjob.</p>
<p>And the bartender had gone all out with it too. It was one of the tall shot glasses on top of an overturned rocks glass, with the whipped cream drizzled over the rim and down the side of both glasses.</p>
<p>William was the first to speak. "Benny, you fucking moron. That's not a strong drink."</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly," I agreed, none of us touching the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>What the hell. Benny wanted a fucking show, he'd get a fucking show.</p>
<p>When I turned 21, people kept ordering me these, to my eternal frustration. I wasn't one to waste alcohol, but I hated spilling down my shirts, which was what happened every time. As a result, I took one night and one shot glass to sit at my dining room table and practice. And I got really fucking good at it, so good that doing blowjob shots with my eyes closed became my opener party trick. </p>
<p>Having never seen me take one, these guys didn't know that. </p>
<p>"Still. It's here," I said casually. "Watch this." I stood then, carefully looking the two glasses up and down and tugging them to the edge of the hightop. Benny sat back down, and three sets of eyes were trained on me with a focus they'd surely gotten in the military. </p>
<p>Ignoring the heat coloring my cheeks, I closed my eyes and interlaced my hands behind my back. I nosed right up to where I knew the glass to be and stuck my tongue out- bingo. I traced lazily up the glass and onto the shot glass, adding an exaggerated, "Yum," that came out more like, "Mhhm," as I made it to the top of the shot glass. I wrapped my lips around it delicately, bracing the rim against my gums before lifting slowly, letting the sweetness work its way down my throat at a reasonable pace. I got the glass back down on the table before opening my eyes and releasing my hands, the show over.</p>
<p>The guys were quiet for a long while. Too long. Finally Pope swallowed visibly and asked, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"</p>
<p>"A magician never reveals her secrets," I teased, partly because it was fun to tease him but mostly because the truth wasn't all that sexy. </p>
<p>Benny cleared his throat and regained use of himself. "I believe you owe me something now."</p>
<p>Fair is fair. "Sure. Best sex I ever had was with my last boyfriend. We went camping in a state park. Took edibles and drank beer one night and snuck off to the beach, did it there. Then the showers, did it there. Then finished up in the tent." </p>
<p>"The public showers?" William asked. "With just the curtain? People next to you?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. "We went at like one in the morning. It was empty."</p>
<p>He shook his head and blinked slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Damn."</p>
<p>"Didn't see that coming," Benny agreed. "That's tight as hell, dude!"</p>
<p>I chuckled, knocking back another sip of my rum and coke. </p>
<p>"How many times did you cum, though?" Santi asked. "That's the real question. For a chick, at least."</p>
<p>Shit. Heat tore across my cheeks again, and I was glad for the general pink pallor drinking gave me. "None," I mumbled, wasting the words into my drink and through my straw.</p>
<p>Pope frowned. "One? That's not that great."</p>
<p>Fuck it. I straightened up and looked him in the eye. "None."</p>
<p>He shook his head at me, forehead creasing as if I'd said something truly ridiculous. "None? How can it be the best sex you've ever had if you didn't even come? And how did this guy fuck you for that long without making you cum?"</p>
<p>I shrugged. "I just don't do that. I've never done that."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us you've never had an orgasm?" Benny asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.</p>
<p>I took a chance and glanced around the three of them. Their eyes were all trained on me, serious now. A nervous chuckle slipped from my mouth. "It's not that big of a deal. It happens to a lot of women."</p>
<p>Pope, when caught up in situations like this, evidently turned into as big of a doofus as Benny. "You've never had an orgasm?" he repeated.</p>
<p>"Not that!" I shot back, my blood roiling and my cheeks blazing. I was sweating, too, and the alcohol in my system certainly didn't help the situation. "I have, just not with guys."</p>
<p>Benny frowned even harder. "Are you bi?"</p>
<p>I snorted out a laugh at that. "I wish."</p>
<p>William's movement snapped all our heads in that direction. He was leaning back in his seat, a wide grin plastered on his face as he looked between the three of us. "You fucking morons. How would a woman have an orgasm without a man?"</p>
<p>Pope and Benny's faces lit up with realization at the same second. "Oh!" Benny practically shouted, and now he was the one blushing. "Yeah, that makes sense."</p>
<p>I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I love having sex still. I just don't work that way. It's broken."</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a joke, but nobody at the table took it that way.</p>
<p>"That's 50 shades of fucked up, Y/N," Pope began. "You're not broken. You just haven't slept with anyone who knows what the hell he's doing."</p>
<p>"Guys, this is a real thing," I argued. "I don't know why it happens."</p>
<p>"Think about it," William interjected. "If you can do it on your own, you can do it with a guy. There's nothing different, not really. Pope's right. Your last boyfriend, and every one before him, was clueless."</p>
<p>I turned to Benny then, not sure why I trusted him to give me the truth but he was the only one left. "Benny?"</p>
<p>"I don't know about these two, but I've never had a problem, if yaknow what I mean." His grin left no space for misinterpretation.</p>
<p>I probably would've argued more if I'd been a little less drunk (or a little more drunk). As it was, I sat back in my seat and absorbed this information. "Huh. You sure?"</p>
<p>Pope answered. "The three of us have slept with what is probably an embarrassing amount of women. If we've never had a problem with it, it's not you."</p>
<p>"Maybe you three were born with magical sex powers," I said, making one of those half-joke, half-truth statements. The guys were smokin' hot, or muy caliente, however you want to say it. It would've been icing on the cake for God to give them crazy sex skills. </p>
<p>"You know," Benny began, and I think we all knew what he was going to say before he said it, "We're all good friends. We could help you out."</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Ben?!" William hissed, eyes wide. He reached across the table and gave his brother a smack on the arm that made Benny retreat and whine in protest. The older Miller looked at me then. "I'm sorry; that was out of line."</p>
<p>Pope was watching all of this with those silent eyes of his, easy and observing everything. I could see the cogs turning in his head. Benny was looking at me eagerly.</p>
<p>And I made a call. "C'mon, William. I saw how you were looking at me taking that shot. Don't pretend you're not interested."</p>
<p>His eyes went wider, and he leaned closer to me. The hightop table was small, and this put him a mere foot or so from me. "Are you serious? You're actually thinking about doing this?"</p>
<p>"Why not? Benny's right, we're all good friends."</p>
<p>"Not together together, right?" Pope clarified. He'd been sitting there thinking through the logistics of it all. </p>
<p>"Ugh, gross, Pope," Benny answered immediately, eyebrows scrunched down in disgust.</p>
<p>"One night for each of you, with me," I agreed. </p>
<p>"I can't believe this," William said, leaning back into his own chair. He was staring at the table, hand busying itself around his beer. </p>
<p>I pouted. "You're just going to leave me hanging, Will?"</p>
<p>Benny snickered next to me, trying and failing to disguise it with a cough. </p>
<p>Will looked up at me then, eyes dark in the low light of the bar. "You think I don't want to fuck you? You think I haven't thought about fucking you since that first night we all went out?"</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa whoa, easy tiger," Benny chastised. "Save it for the bedroom."</p>
<p>Too late. Will's words had already hit me; punched me right in the gut and refused to leave. I was having a hard time looking away from him. </p>
<p>"When?" Santi asked, tearing my attention away from William, who was still staring at me like a predator.</p>
<p>"I call first! It was my idea," Benny interjected. </p>
<p>Santi dipped his head in assent. "The gentleman picks first. I want last."</p>
<p>We all looked to William then. I raised my eyebrows and turned my lips into a pout. "Please?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and another swig of his beer. "Fine. But just remember, you wanted this."</p>
<p>"Of course, if any one of us changes our mind, no hard feelings," Pope said. </p>
<p>Benny nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>I pointed to Benny. "So, tonight?"</p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head. "So eager, huh?"</p>
<p>I blushed and made to backtrack, but he held up his hand to shush me. "Not tonight. We're all way drunk. Tomorrow night."</p>
<p>"It's a deal," I agreed.</p>
<p>"I'll be at your place at 8 tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Why not your place?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "You'll be more comfortable at home." He jerked his thumb over, gesturing to Will. "And this guy's not there to hear everything."</p>
<p>I chuckled. "Oh Benny, you're one cocky son of a gun, you know that?"</p>
<p>He spread his arms out. "I've earned all of it, trust me."</p>
<p>Pope waved off our flirting. "Enough, enough. Will and I will text you about the next two nights."</p>
<p>I yawned, checking my phone and amazed to see it was nearing two in the morning. "Sounds good, captain. I should really get home. Especially since it sounds like I'll be pretty busy the next three nights."</p>
<p>"That you will," Pope agreed. "Listen, let me give you a ride back to your place. You're too drunk; we'll pick up your car tomorrow."</p>
<p>I raised my open palms in surrender as I slid off the seat. "No arguments here."</p>
<p>Benny and William mirrored me; we all paid and headed to the parking lot. Benny was doing a good impression of a man who hadn't downed 10 beers in the past 4 hours. Santi, as always, had seemed more drunk in the bar than he actually was. And Will was plenty sober to get both him and his brother home. </p>
<p>He'd parked across the lot, so we said our goodbyes at the door. Benny wrapped me up in a hug and pressed a kiss to my forehead. William, apparently still feeling a bit shy, gave a small wave and promised to see me in two nights. </p>
<p>After that, we turned to head for Santi's truck, and I hesitated when he interlaced our fingers. He saw it, naturally. "What's up?"</p>
<p>I shook my head and kept walking, squeezing his hand for a moment. "Nothing. I just didn't expect that."</p>
<p>"Is it okay?"</p>
<p>I smiled over at him. "Santi, if you're going to be fucking me in a few days don't you think we should get past the physical awkwardness phase?"</p>
<p>"We didn't sign a contract. Nobody's going to hold you to anything you don't want to do."</p>
<p>"I know. I like this," I said, squeezing his hand once more to prove his point.</p>
<p>We reached his truck, but he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he turned me and walked me straight back so I was learning against the driver's side door and he was mere inches from me. I had to look up at him, the cold wind seeming to dissipate for a moment.</p>
<p>"Besides, I said I was going to make you cum. Not that I was going to fuck you. I have plenty of other ways to get that objective done," he offered in a low voice.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure if it was that low voice or the cold metal at my back that sent a shiver down my spine. But it was definitely his words that shot heat straight through my core. </p>
<p>My left hand was still trapped in his right, down between our bodies. But my right hand was free, and with it I reached up and let it rest on his shoulder. It slid around to the back of his neck, and when I pulled him forward he needed no encouragement.</p>
<p>Our lips met in the gentlest, dantiest of kisses. Our hands separated, and his traveled up my side, tracing light against the fabric of my shirt. My muscles stuttered at the feeling, so good after so long. </p>
<p>By the time he pulled away, my chest was heaving, and my eyes were heavy. He looked me up and down, lip quirked to the side in half a smile. His hand came up and flattened against my breastbone, right beneath my neck, so the tips of his fingers were tickling my collarbones. </p>
<p>The next breath I took came out shaky.</p>
<p>"Do I need to call Benny and try to reorder our days?" Pope asked, pulling away from me.</p>
<p>"You could but I don't think you'd get anywhere," I joked, forcing myself to walk around the car and get myself into the passenger seat. Forcing myself to act normal, to not tear my clothes off and ask him to take me right then and there in a freezing parking lot.</p>
<p>I was impressed with my acting.</p>
<p>We drove the short distance to my apartment in silence, me reliving the feeling of his hands on me. Before I got out, he pulled me across the seat at an uncomfortable angle and kissed me again, short and sweet.</p>
<p>"Have a nice night, hermosa. I'll be seeing you soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>